Helena Bertinelli
Helena Bertinelli, bekannt als die Jägerin, ist eine widerkehrende Schurkin aus der CW-Serie Arrow. Nachdem ihr Verlobter von ihrem Vater, dem Mafiaboss Frank Bertinelli ermordet wurde, macht Helena es sich zum Ziel das Verbrecherimperium ihres Vaters zu vernichten. Als Jägerin ermordet sie daher Geschäftspartner Franks um sein Imperium zu schwächen. Zudem plant sie einen Bandenkrieg zwischen den Bertinellis und den Triaden heraufzubeschwören, damit die Triaden Frank entgültig auslöschen können. Sie wurde von Jessica De Gouw dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Helena ist die Tochter des Mafiabosses Frank Bertinelli. Im Laufe ihres Lebens verliebte sie sich in Michael Staton und die beiden verlobten sich. Jedoch begann Helena außerdem, ihren Vater für sein kriminelles Imperium zu verachten. Daher begann sie, Beweise gegen Frank zu sammeln die sie dem FBI übergeben wollte. Sie sammelte die Beweise auf einem Laptop, den sie jedoch im Haus ihres Verlobten stehen ließ. Frank fand davon heraus und ging davon aus dass Staton gegen sein Syndikat vorgehen wollte. Daher ließt er Staton ermorden. Treffen mit Oliver Queen Während sich Paul Copani, ein Angestellter von Helenas Vater, mit Moira Queen trifft um einen Geschäftsdeal zu besprechen, fährt Helena plötzlich auf einem Motorrad vor und eröffnet das Feuer. Copani wird von mehreren Kugeln getroffen und getötet. Oliver Queen, der seine Mutter gerade abholen wollte, verfolgt das Motorrad zu Fuß aber ist nicht in der Lage, sie zu fangen. Nach dem Anschlag geht Helena zurück in ihr Versteck, wo sie Copani von ihrer Liste streicht. Oliver Queen versucht herauszufinden, wer Bertinelli schaden will, und besucht ihn daher in seinem Haus. Dort trifft er auch kurz auf Helena, die jedoch nicht auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert. Helena betritt allerdings kurz darauf das Wohnzimmer, in dem Frank und Oliver sitzen. Frank stellt die beiden vor und Helena sagt ihrem Vater, dass sie rausgeht. Frank sagt ihr dass sie einen der Jungs zum Schutz mitnehmen soll und als Helena erwidert, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, merkt Frank an dass das keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl war. Im selben Moment kehrt Salvati, der zuvor einen Anruf erhalten hat, zurück und verrät Frank dass das Treffen, um das Frank gebeten hat, stattfinden kann. Oliver bietet an, ein anderes Mal wiederzukommen, aber Bertinelli lehnt dies ab und bittet Oliver stattdessen, kurz auf ihn zu warten. Daraufhin verlässt er mit Salvati und Helena das Zimmer. Im Nebenraum verrät Frank Helena, dass er dringend zu diesem Treffen muss aber Helena stattdessen mit Oliver essen gehen könnte. Da Helena wenig begeistert ist, erinnert Frank sie daran dass es dem Familienunternehmen momentan schlecht geht und sie daher den Vertrag, zu dem Oliver ihm verhelfen kann, dringend brauchen. Nachdem Helena widerwillig akzeptiert, verrät Frank Oliver die neue Sachlage und entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Helena fährt mit Oliver in ein Restaurant, wo sie sich nach dem Gesundheitszustand seiner Mutter Moira erkundigt, die bei ihrem Anschlag auf Copani einen Streifschuss abbekommen hat. Helena fragt dann geradeheraus warum Oliver mit ihrem Vater ins Geschäft kommen will, wo er doch weiß wie ihr Vater sein Geld verdient. Oliver erkennt dass Helena mit den Geschäftspraktiken ihres Vaters nicht einverstanden ist und Helena bestätigt dies und fügt an, dass man sich seine Familie nun einmal nicht aussuchen kann. Im folgenden Gespräch kommen sich Oliver und Helena jedoch näher und entwickeln Sympathie für einander. Als Oliver sie auf die Kette anspricht, die Helena trägt, verrät sie ihm dass es ein Geschenk ihres Verlobten war. Oliver sagt dass er nicht wusste dass sie verlobt ist, Helena offenbart dann aber dass er gestorben ist - das war das Ereignis dass sie verändert hat, ähnlich wie seine Zeit auf der Insel das Ereignis war das Oliver verändert hat. Als Oliver plötzlich einen Anruf erhält, entschuldigt er sich bei Helena dass er gehen muss. Als Oliver für das Essen bezahlen will, lehnt Helena dies ab und behauptet amüsiert dass ihr Vater sie umbringen würde, wenn sie ihn bezahlen lassen würde. Bevor Oliver geht gesteht er Helena dass er eigentlich nicht mit ihr ausgehen wollte, nun aber glücklich ist es getan zu haben. Helena erwidert, dass es ihr genau so geht. Bevor Oliver geht, warnt Helena ihn auch noch, sich vor ihrem Vater in Acht zu nehmen. Kampf gegen Salvati Noch in der selben Nacht sucht Nick Salvati mit einigen Schlägern das Restaurant auf, in dem Oliver und Helena gegessen haben. Sie wollen von dem Besitzer Schutzgeld erpressen, bevor sie ihn aber ernsthaft foltern können tauchen sowohl Oliver als Rächer, sowie Helena als Jägerin auf. Helena eröffnet das Feuer und Oliver versucht sie aufzuhalten, Helena erweist sich im Kampf jedoch überraschenderweise als ebenbürtig. Nichtsdestotrotz kann er Helena den Motorradhelm vom Kopf schlagen und ist geschockt, als er Helena erkennt. Helena nutzt Olivers Schock, um zu flüchten. Während Helena das Grab ihres Verlobten besucht taucht Oliver auf. Sie fragt, wie er sie gefunden hat und er verrät dass er ihr von zuhause gefolgt ist. Oliver erinnert sie daran, dass sie behauptet hat dass sein Verlust sie verändert hat, und fragt sie auf welcher Art dies geschehen ist. Helena erwidert dass man, wenn man jemanden geliebt hat so wie sie Michael geliebt hat, diese Gefühle nicht einfach ausschalten kann wenn diese Person fort ist. Sie offenbart jedoch auch, dass sich ihre Gefühle nun in Hass umgewandelt haben und als Oliver fragt, auf wen sie Hass verspürt, rät Helena ihm nur, sich von ihr fern zu halten. Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, es tauchen jedoch plötzlich Salvati und andere bewaffnete Handlanger auf und zwingen Helena und Oliver, in ihren Van zu steigen. Die beiden werden in eine Lagerhalle gebracht, wo sie an Stühle gekettet werden. Helena ist außer sich vor Wut und ruft Salvati zu, dass ihr Vater ihn dafür umbringen wird. Als Resultat schlägt Salvati ihr ins Gesicht und behauptet, dass er dies schon seit Jahren tun wollte. Salvati behauptet daraufhin dass er wusste dass es jemand aus dem Inneren Kreis ist, der ihren Vater verrät, aber gibt zu dass er nicht erwartet hat dass es Helena war. Er hält ihr ihre Kette ins Gesicht und verrät, dass sie diese im Restaurant verloren hat. Als Helena wütend erwidert dass ihr Vater Michael ermordet hat, entgegnet Salvati dass Michael Beweise gegen Frank gesammelt hat und mit dem FBI kooperieren wollte. Helena offenbart jedoch, dass sie diejenige war die die Beweise gesammelt hat. Daraufhin erwidert Salvati dass dann Helena Schuld an Michaels Tod ist, nicht ihr Vater, der den Mord angeordnet hat, oder Salvati, der ihn ausgeführt hat. Salvati will nun Helena ebenfalls erschießen, Oliver kann sich jedoch von seinen Fesseln befreien und Salvati zu Boden rammen. Helena reißt sich ebenfalls frei und während Oliver sich um die Handlanger kümmert, stürzt sich Helena auf Salvati und bricht ihm das Genick, da niemand ihr Geheimnis erfahren kann. Oliver sucht Helena in der nächsten Nacht in ihrem Haus auf. Sie sagt dass sie vermutlich verwundert sein sollte wie er hineingekommen ist, fügt aber an dass Starling Citys Kapuzenmann wohl kommt und geht wie er will. Oliver fragt sie wie sie es herausgefunden hat und Helena behauptet, dass sie seine Art zu kämpfen erkannt hat. Oliver versucht Helena von ihrem Kreuzzug abzubringen indem er behauptet dass ihr Plan nicht Gerechtigkeit sondern Rache ist, Helena erwidert jedoch dass manchmal auch Rache Gerechtigkeit sein kann. Sie will wissen warum Olivers Kreuzzug gerechter ist als ihrer und sie behauptet, dass sie gleich sind. Als sie daraufhin in Tränen ausbricht fragt Oliver sie warum sie weint. Sie erwidert dass sie es nicht weiß, vermutlich weil sie mit ihrem Hass so lange allein war. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden und haben Sex miteinander, aber während Oliver noch schläft verlässt Helena das Zimmer. Training mit Oliver Auf ihrem Motorrad fährt Helena in das Triaden-Gebiet. Sie beobachtet kurz die Triaden und erkennt China White und ihren Meister Zhishan. Daraufhin zückt sie ihre Pistole und feuert auf die beiden, wird aber im letzten Moment von Oliver zur Seite gestoßen, so dass sie verfehlt. Aufgebracht fragt Helena was Oliver getan hat. Sie offenbart dass sie Zhishan hätte töten können, woraufhin die Triaden Frank Bertinellis Organisation angegriffen hätten, welche Helena bereits ausreichend geschwächt hat. Oliver spricht nach wie vor dass Helena von Rache bessessen ist, Helena hingegen behauptet es wäre Gerechtigkeit. Sie fragt Oliver wie er das nennt, was er nachts macht, und Oliver verspricht es ihr zu zeigen, wenn sie ihm die Chance gibt. Die beiden suchen sich ein Restaurant, wo Oliver Helena erklärt dass er nur tötet wenn es unbedingt sein muss, da sonst Unbeteiligte zu Schaden kommen. Helena entschuldigt sich für die Verwundung von Moira und sagt dass es ein Versehen war, Oliver fragt jedoch wie viele Versehen noch notwendig sind bis Helena ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Als Helena frustriert behauptet dass sie ihrem Vater alles wegnehmen will, was ihm wichtig ist, verspricht Oliver ihr dass es einen anderen Weg gibt - einer der keine Unschuldigen in Gefahr bringt. Helena ist jedoch nicht interessiert und verlässt das Restaurant. Nachdem Frank von Salvatis Tod erfährt tröstet er dessen Witwe. Helena stößt zu den beiden und spricht der Witwe ebenfalls ihr Beileid aus. Nachdem Frank und Helena alleine sind, verspricht Frank wütend Rache. Als es kurz darauf klingelt geht Frank davon aus dass die Witwe etwas vergessen hat, tatsächlich steht aber Oliver vor der Tür. Oliver spricht sein Beileid aus aber behauptet dann, nicht wegen des Geschäfts gekommen zu sein. Als Frank erkennt dass er eigentlich wegen Helena gekommen ist ist Frank kurz verblüfft, zieht sich dann aber schnell zurück um Oliver und Helena Freiraum zu lassen. Helena ist genervt, Oliver zu sehen und erinnert ihn daran dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen will. Oliver erwidert jedoch, dass sie gar nicht sprechen muss und lädt sie ein, ihn zu begleiten. Er führt Helena auf den Friedhof zum Grabstein von Sara Lance und erklärt Helena die Hintergrundgeschichte. Er behauptet vor der Insel egoistisch und gedankenlos gewesen zu sein und dass Helena ebenfalls auf so einer Insel lebt. Helena erwidert betroffen dass sie Oliver gerne vertrauen würde, allerdings Michael der letzte war dem sie sich geöffnet hat und sie nicht erneut verletzt werden will. Oliver verspricht Helena, auf sie aufzupassen. Oliver bringt Helena in sein Hauptquartier, wo er sie ausbildet. Unter anderem bringt er ihr das Schießen mit Pfeil und Bogen bei, da dies Kontrolle, Geduld und Disziplin lehrt. Obwohl Helena zuerst genervt ist, findet sie schließlich Gefallen daran. Nachdem sie trainiert haben, verrät Oliver Helena von der Liste der Korrupten, die sein Vater ihm vererbt hat, und Helena erkennt den Namen eines Mitarbeiters ihres Vaters, Anthony Venza, darauf. Kurz darauf betritt Olivers Partner John Diggle den Raum und Oliver stellt die beiden vor. Helena lässt die beiden kurz alleine, da sie erkennt dass Diggle und Oliver reden müssen, und tatsächlich ist Diggle alles andere als begeistert dass Helena nun seinen Namen kennt. Er ist nicht überzeugt, dass Oliver Helena wirklich helfen kann und glaubt, dass Oliver sich etwas vormacht. Oliver widerspricht. Als Helena zurückkehrt ist Diggle bereits wieder gegangen und Oliver offenbart ihr, dass die beiden den Abend für etwas "Anschauungsunterricht" nutzen werden. Genauer genommen will er sich Venza vornehmen allerdings auf seine Art. Da Helena außerdem noch nicht genug Training mit dem Bogen hatte, Oliver Pistolen und Gewehre aber verabscheut, offenbart er dass er Helena eine handliche Armbrust hat anfertigen lassen. Zudem hat er bereits ein Outfit für Helena geplant, damit ihre Identität sicher bleibt. Am Abend stürmen Helena und Oliver Venzas Lager und schalten dessen Handlanger aus. Helena und Oliver konfrontieren Venza zusammen und greifen ihn, sowie weitere Handlanger an. Als Venza zu flüchten versucht, verfolgt Helena ihn, tötet ihn aber nicht sondern lässt ihn für die Polizei zurück. Nachdem Venza und seine Handlanger verhaftet sind erklärt Helena dass durch die Konfiszierung der Drogen, die Venza gelagert hat, Franks Imperium ein mächtiger Schlag verpasst wurde ohne das irgendjemand sterben musste. Er behauptet dass dies Gerechtigkeit ist und Helena gibt zu, dass sich das gut anfühlt. Nachdem die Arbeit getan ist, gehen Oliver und Helena essen und treffen in einem neueröffneten Restaurant auf Olivers Freunde Laurel und Tommy. Auf Helenas Vorschlag setzen die vier sich zusammen an einen Tisch. Nachdem Helena jedoch erfährt dass Laurel Olivers Ex-Freundin ist, fühlt sie sich verletzt. Sie behauptet dass Oliver Laurel immer noch liebt und behauptet, dass er Helena am Grab ihrer Schwester Sara manipulieren wollte. Nachdem Helena nun völlig das Vertrauen in Oliver verloren hat, stürmt sie davon und faucht Oliver an dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen haben. Beschwören eines Bandenkriegs Helena kehrt nun zu ihrem ursprünglichen Plan zurück, einen Bandenkrieg zwischen den Triaden und den Bertinellis heraufzubeschwören. Gleichzeitig erkennt Oliver, dass er Helena tatsächlich nicht retten kann und dass Helena unaufhaltsam auf den Abgrund zusteuert. Dies erweist sich als wahr: Helena stürmt ein Lagerhaus der Triaden in dem sich Zhishan mit einigen Handlangern befindet. Helena erschießt die Handlanger und schließlich auch Zhishan. Einer der Handlanger überlebt verwundet und Helena flüstert ihm zu, dass Frank Bertinelli schöne Grüße bestellen lässt. Dies führt wie erwartet zu einem Racheakt der Triaden, die Franks Anwesen stürmen um ihn und all seine Handlanger zu töten. Frank versucht durch den Garten zu flüchten, wird jedoch plötzlich von einem Pfeil getroffen und stürzt zu Boden. Als er sich aufzurappeln versucht, erkennt Frank geschockt dass es seine Tochter war, die den Pfeil abgefeuert hat. Helena behauptet kalt dass sie Rache für Michael will und dass sie weiß, dass Frank ihn hat umbringen lassen. Frank ruft dass er dies getan hat um seine Familie zu beschützen aber Helena spricht weiter und ruft in Tränen dass sie ihm alles genommen hat, genau wie er ihr alles genommen hat, und dass Frank nun weiß wie es ist, wenn sein eigen Fleisch und Blut alles zerstört, was ihm wichtig ist. Bevor Helena abdrücken kann, wird ihr jedoch ihre Armbrust von Oliver aus der Hand geschossen. Außer sich vor Zorn attackiert sie Oliver, und Frank nutzt die Chance um sich Helenas Armbrust zu greifen und Helena damit in die Brust zu schießen. Oliver schlägt ihn direkt zu Boden und kümmert sich um die verwundete Helena. Als Polizisten auftauchen trägt Oliver Helena in Sicherheit, während er den ohnmächtigen Frank zurücklässt. Oliver bringt Helena zurück in sein Hauptquartier, wo diese letztendlich das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt. Verächtlich fragt Helena ihn ob sie Oliver nun dankbar sein soll und fragt ihn, warum er ihren Vater gerettet hat. Oliver erwidert, dass er nicht Frank sondern Helena gerettet hat. Helena schwört, nicht aufzugeben, aber Oliver verrät ihr dass Frank bereits verhaftet wurde und ins Gefängnis wandern wird. Helena erwidert jedoch, dass die Polizei keine Beweise gegen Frank hat aber Oliver verrät, dass sie die doch haben - den Laptop den Frank mit sich genommen hat. Helena sagt darauf jedoch nur, dass Oliver wohl Recht hatte und dass ihr Rache wirklich wichtiger ist als Gerechtigkeit. Daraufhin wendet sie sich zum Gehen und droht Oliver, seine Geheimidentität zu offenbaren falls er sich nicht von ihr fernhält. Helena verlässt danach die Stadt. Rückkehr Monate später tritt Helena wieder in die Öffentlichkeit nachdem ihr Vater durch einen Deal mit dem FBI zu einem Informanten geworden ist. Sie infiltriert einen Stripclub der von dem Anwalt ihres Vaters besucht wird, um diesen zum Aufenthaltsort von Frank Bertinelli zu verhören. Sie bedroht ihn mit ihrer Armbrust aber der Mann verrät, dass er nicht weiß wo sich Frank befindet. Helena glaubt ihm, schießt ihm jedoch trotzdem zwei Pfeile in die Brust bevor sie aus dem Stripclub flieht. Da das Verhör des Anwalts nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis geliefert hat, muss Helena ihre Pläne ändern. Als Oliver von Helenas Rückkehr erfährt, beschließt er nach ihr zu suchen um herauszufinden was sie plant. Diese Suche erweist sich jedoch als überflüssig, da Helena Oliver zu Hause aufsucht. Nachdem Oliver unter einem Vorwand seine Schwester Thea aus dem Raum geschickt hat, fragt Oliver Helena wo sie war. Sie verrät dass sie unter anderem in Barcelona, Monaco und Budapest gewesen ist um zu vergessen wer sie war, Oliver hält ihr jedoch den Mord an dem Anwalt vor und offenbart, dass er weiß dass sie nicht aus emotionalen Gründen zurückgekehrt ist. Helena offenbart dass ihr Vater einen Deal mit dem Heimatschutzministerium gemacht hat und in achtundvierzig Stunden als Teil des Zeugenschutzprogramms eine neue Identität erhalten wird, da er die Ostküstenfamilie ans Messer liefert. Sie behauptet dass ihr Vater keinen Neuanfang verdient, dass sie sich allerdings nicht alleine einem Heer von Bundesagenten stellen kann. Oliver weigert sich, sie zu unterstützen und Helena reagiert darauf indem sie kalt sagt, dass sie wohl deutlicher werden muss und dass es zu ihrem Vorteil ist, dass Oliver selbst eine Familie hat. Am selben Tag eröffnet Oliver seinen Nachtclub. Helena schleicht sich auf die Eröffnung und spricht dort Tommy an, den sie noch als Olivers Freund kennt. Sie kann ihn in den Keller locken, wo sie ihn überrumpelt. Sie schickt durch einen Boten eine Nachricht an Oliver und lockt ihn ebenfals hinunter, wo Oliver geschockt feststellen muss was Helena getan hat. Indem sie Tommys Leben bedroht zwingt sie Oliver, ihr zu helfen. Als Oliver ihr sein Wort gibt, lässt sie Tommy los. Am nächsten Morgen trifft Helena sich in Olivers Arrowcave mit ihren unfreiwilligen Verbündeten. Oliver ist nicht einfach so in der Lage, das Safehouse zu lokalisieren in dem Frank Bertinelli sich aufhält, Felicity Smoak - eine Hackerin die dem Team während Helenas Abwesenheit beigetreten ist - taucht jedoch auf und erwähnt dass sie das Haus sicher finden kann. Oliver schickt sie schnell weg und amüsiert fragt Helena, wie viele Freundinnen Oliver denn eigentlich hat. Oliver verrät Helena nun, dass Frank am heutigen Abend zu einem Treffen mit der Staatsanwaltschaft gebracht werden wird. Es werden allerdings als Tarnung zwei Transporter fahren, und einer wird leer sein. Er bietet Helena eine letzte Chance, den Plan abzublasen, aber Helena sagt dass Oliver sie eigentlich besser kennen sollte. Erneute Jagd auf Frank Bertinelli Nachts treffen sich Helena und Oliver, um die beiden Transporter zu verfolgen. Oliver warnt Helena jedoch, dass er ihr einen Pfeil verpassen wird wenn jemand außer ihrem Vater zu Schaden kommt. Die beiden folgen den Transportern auf Motorrädern, der Transporter dem Oliver folgt erweist sich jedoch als der falsche. Helena kann den zweiten Transporter zum Stillstand bringen, es zeigt sich jedoch dass dieser nicht Frank sondern bewaffnete SWAT-Truppen enthält und das ganze eine Falle war. Es tauchen weitere Polizisten auf und Helena, komplett überrumpelt, ist gezwungen sich zu ergeben. Helena wird ins Polizeirevier gebracht wo sie von Quentin Lance und McKenna Hall verhört wird. Diese offenbaren ihr, dass sie seit dem Fund der Leiche des Anwalts wussten, dass sie versuchen würde ihren Vater zu ermorden, und dass sie ihr darum eine Falle gestellt haben. McKenna, ironischerweise Olivers neue Freundin, will wissen wo sich der Bogenschütze befindet oder wie er heißt, und Helena sagt es sei Oliver Queen. Sie verspottet McKenna, indem sie verrät dass sie ebenfalls mit Oliver zusammenbar und sagt auch, dass Oliver Menschen benutzt. Quentin und McKenna nehmen Helenas Antwort nicht ernst und fragen erneut, woraufhin Helena behauptet dass sie den Namen nicht kennt. Im selben Moment startet Oliver einen Gasangriff auf das Polizeirevier und kann so Helena befreien. Nachdem sie erfolgreich geflüchtet sind, dankt Helena Oliver für die Rettung aber er kontert, dass er sie nur befreit hat weil er nicht riskieren konnte dass Helena ihn erwähnt. Stur fragt Helena warum Oliver nicht zugeben kann dass er auch noch Gefühle für sie hat aber Oliver beantwortet diese Frage nicht sondern händigt Helena einen Umschlag. Er verrät dass dieser ein Flugticket nach Rom und einen neuen Pass beinhaltet und dass sie ein neues Leben anfangen kann. Er sagt dass sie ihren Vater niemals finden wird und befiehlt ihr, aus seiner Stadt zu verschwinden. Da Oliver ihr nicht helfen will, überfällt Helena einen Sportwarenladen in Starling City und stiehlt eine Hochleistungsarmbrust. Danach konfrontiert sie Felicity Smoak und zwingt diese, ihr Angebot von zuvor wahr zu machen und das Safehouse zu lokalisieren. Danach lässt sie Felicity gefesselt zurück. Nachdem Oliver dies erfährt beschließt er wütend, Helena zur Strecke zu bringen. Helena infiltriert währenddessen das Safehouse wo sie gnadenlos sämtliche FBI-Agenten tötet die Frank bewachen. Bevor sie ihren Vater erreichen kann, konfrontiert Oliver sie jedoch und es kommt zu einem kurzen Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Helena jedoch aufgibt als sie sieht dass ihr Vater flüchtet. Sie folgt diesem auf das Gelände, Oliver folgt ihr jedoch und konfrontiert sie erneut. Während beide aufeinander zielen wirft Helena Oliver spöttisch vor, dass er sie nicht erschießen wird da er kein Mörder ist. Oliver erwidert allerdings, dass Helena einer ist und dass sie weiter morden wird, wenn er sie jetzt gehen lässt. Er entschuldigt sich und feuert tatsächlich einen Pfeil auf ihr Herz, Helena lässt jedoch ihre Waffe fallen und fängt den Pfeil aus der Luft. Zornig und enttäuscht offenbart sie Oliver dass sie diese Technik lange geübt hat. Sie erkennt dass Oliver sie tatsächlich getötet hätte und schleudert sich wutentbrannt auf ihn. Im dem darauffolgenden Kampf kann Oliver Helena zu Boden schleudern und erneut seinen Bogen packen, bevor er Helena erschießen kann taucht jedoch Detective Hall auf und zwingt ihn, seinen Bogen fallen zu lassen. Da Hall mit Oliver beschäftigt ist, nutzt Helena die Chance um ihre Schrotflinte, die nach wie vor neben ihr im Gras liegt, aufzuheben und auf McKenna zu feuern. Da Hall eine Schutzweste trägt überlebt sie, ihr Oberschenkel ist jedoch zertrümmert. Während Oliver sich voller Schrecken McKenna widmet, flüchtet Helena. Rückkehr nach Starling City Nachdem Frank Monate später wieder von der Polizei gepackt wird, erkennt Team Arrow dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis Helena wieder in Starling City auftaucht. Tatsächlich taucht Helena wieder in den USA auf, mietet ein Auto im Namen ihres Verlobten und fährt nach Starling City. Noch an der Stadtgrenze wird der Wagen von Oliver und Sara Lance, sowie Roy Harper gestoppt, aber es stellt sich heraus dass der Wagen nur eine Finte war um Team Arrow abzulenken. Helena selbst nimmt einen ganz anderen Mann als Geisel und zwingt ihn, sie in die Stadt zu fahren. Während Frank ins Gericht gebracht wird, taucht Helena auf und konfrontiert ihn. Sie läuft allerdings in eine Falle des SWAT und muss erkennen, dass sie in der Unterzahl ist. Verächtlich fragt sie ihren Vater was man ihm dafür geboten hat, den Köder für sie zu spielen, aber Frank gibt höhnisch zurück dass keine Bezahlung nötig war. Obwohl sie besiegt scheint erinnert Helena ihren Vater daran, dass er ihr beigebracht hat immer auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, und attackiert sie SWAT-Einheiten. Gleichzeitig offenbaren sich einige der Zivilisten im Raum als Helenas Handlanger, und eröffnen mit Maschinenpistolen das Feuer. Oliver, der zufällig mit Laurel im Gebäude war, kann Frank nach draußen bringen aber Helena und ihre Handlanger nehmen Geiseln. Während die Polizei das Gebäude umstellt kontaktiert Helena den leitenden Officer und verrät dass sie die Geiseln nacheinander töten wird, wenn ihr Vater ihr nicht ausgeliefert wird. Nachdem nach einer Stunde nichts passiert ist, will Helena eine Geisel töten aber wird von Sara Lance attackiert. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden und während sie kämpfen, schneidet Laurel die Geiseln frei. Der Kampf endet schließlich damit dass Helena Laurel aus dem Fenster wirft, diese den Fall aber überleben kann. Als Helena ihr mit ihrer Armbrust hinterherschießen will, eröffnet Oliver von draußen das Feuer auf sie woraufhin sich Helena vom Fenster zurückzieht. Nachdem Helenas Männer nun auch Laurel gefangen haben, ruft Oliver Helena an um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen. Da Helena verstanden hat, dass die Polizei Frank niemals übergeben wird, fordert sie stattdessen dass Oliver ihren Vater zu ihr bringt, wenn er Laurel lebendig wiedersehen will. Während sie erneut warten, versucht Laurel an Helena zu appellieren und verrät ihr unter anderem, dass Tommy gestorben ist und dass dies sie fast vollends zerstört hätte, aber Helena verrät traurig dass es zu spät ist und dass sie von ihrem Plan nun nicht ablassen kann. Im selben Moment ruft Oliver an und verrät, dass er ihren Vater in seiner Gewalt hat. Da sie erkennt dass sich das SWAT-Team zum Stürmen des Gebäudes bereit macht, zwingt Helena eine der Geiseln, ihre Uniform anzuziehen, und flieht nur mit Laurel aus dem Gebäude. Frank wird von Oliver und Sara zu dem Treffpunk gefahren, wo Helena sie bereits mit Laurel als Geisel erwartet. Frank spricht seine Tochter an und sagt dass es ihm Leid tut, und als Helena spöttisch erwidert dass es ihm im Angesicht des Todes natürlich Leid tun wird, erklärt Frank dass es ihm für das kleine Mädchen Leid tut, das er einst zum Ballet gefahren hat und das er hat aufwachsen sehen, nur um ihr dann so viel Schmerz zuzufügen. Helena will Frank erschießen, aber das SWAT-Team hat Laurels Handy geortet und sie verfolgt. Kurz bevor Helena Frank erschießen kann stürmen die Polizisten in den Raum und eröffnen das Feuer. Panisch rennen alle auseinander, aber bei ihrer Flucht wird Helena von Sara konfrontiert. Höhnisch erinnert Helena Sara an das Ergebnis ihrer letzten Konfrontation und erneut stürzen die beiden sich aufeinander. Diesmal gewinnt Sara die Oberhand und versucht, Helena zu erwürgen, im letzten Moment ruft ihr Laurel jedoch zu und fleht sie an, Helena nicht zu töten. Schließlich willigt Sara ein und lässt Helena los, die dann aber erkennt dass vor ihr ihr Vater tot am Boden liegt; er wurde von Querschlägern der Polizisten getroffen. Verzweifelt sinkt Helena neben ihm zu Boden und flüstert dass sein Tod ihre Aufgabe gewesen ist. Helena wird von Detective Lance verhaftet und ins Polizeirevier gebracht. Dort betritt zu ihrer Überraschung Oliver den Verhörraum und Helena beichtet ihn dass sie dachte dass sie sich besser fühlen würde, nachdem sie Frank getötet hat, aber dass dies nicht geschehen ist. Sie behauptet traurig dass Oliver immer gesagt hat, dass der Mord an Frank nichts ändern würde, und dass er immer Recht hatte. Kurz darauf taucht ein Polizist auf und führt Helena aus dem Raum um sie ins Gefängnis zu überstellen. Galerie HelenaOffenbart.png HelenaEssenMitOlier.png HelenaKüsstOliver.png HelenasTraining.png HelenaAlsJägerin.png HelenaLernt.png HelenaTötetZhishan.png HelenaStopptFrank.png HelenaStopptIhrenVater.png HelenaGus.png HelenaTrifftLaurel.png HelenaErkennt.png Navigation en:Huntress (Arrowverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Lebendig